Valentine Mayhem
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sonic and friends are going to Twinkle Park to celebrate the holiday with their sweethearts. But trouble is brewing near as their old enemies plan on ruining the fun for them. SonicxBlaze and OC pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Warning: Before you read this, I, the author would like to inform you that this story takes place in my Sonic AU "Sonic Superstars" so you the reader is not like "what the hell?" when you read this. This also takes place after "Halloween Havoc" & "Christmas Chaos".

Also, thank you werewolflover99 for reviewing my Sonic AU stories but I will not add your characters to any of my future stories.

* * *

Valentine's Day was coming up in a couple of days and there was going to be a Valentine's party in Twinkle Park. It took some courage but Sonic managed to ask Blaze, princess of Solaria to go with him. Sonic also invited his other Solarian friends Rad, Marine Crystal and Gadget.

Sonic sped off to Emerald Town, residence of his other friends Leon Lightfoot, Bunnie's nephew, Aris the Coyote and Isis the Cat. He finds them in Aris' front yard. "Hey guys, want to join and our Solarian friends from Halloween at a Valentine's party at Twinkle Park?" Sonic asked the three kids. "Of course Sonic!" Leon accepted. "Ah wanna go too!" Aris agreed. Isis crossed her arms and gave Sonic a disgusted look. "I don't think so blue. Love is for weaklings like Leon", Isis grunted glancing over at the young rabbit who didn't hear her insult towards him. "You don't have to bring a valentine Isis. Just come and hang out or stay for the refreshments", Sonic told her. "I'd rather stay home and mess with the ghost dweebs", Isis declined. "Ok, suit yourself", Sonic shrugged. "I can be your valentine if you want", Leon offered. "No thanks..." Isis declined his offer too but with a look of disgust on her face and then started walking home.

Leon sighed with disappointment as his long ears drooped. "I know how much you like her buddy, but if she doesn't wanna go, then she doesn't wanna go. Maybe you can find someone else to be your valentine", Sonic said putting his hand on Leon's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "I'm not sure about that..." Leon replied horrified at the thought of having someone else as his valentine. Sonic takes his hand off of his shoulder. "The big day is on Friday if you're still coming", Sonic told them. "Guess I'll still go. Maybe Isis will change her mind by then", Leon said to himself.

Meanwhile on the planet Solaria

Blaze is at the Sol Castle palace doors welcomed by the palace guards. As they opened the doors for her, she hears someone calling for her. Blaze turns around and sees Marine. "Oi! Welcome back Blaze! How was your trip to Mobius?" Marine asked. "It was pleasant. Sonic invited me to go with him to a Valentine's party in Twinkle Park", Blaze answered blushing a little. "Really?! I knew you two liked each other!" Marine exclaimed excitedly. "Sonic said you and Team Radical can join as well", added Blaze. "Yay! We're definitely coming! We're going to have a rippah time!" Marine exclaimed. "Is there anyone you would like to accompany you on Valentine's?" Blaze asked. Marine put her hands behind her back. "No, not really..." she said quietly. Blaze crossed her arms and smiled at her in a teasing manner. "So, you do like someone?" Blaze asked teasingly. Marine blushed and bursted out "What?! No I don't!"

The two guards rolled their eyes and sighed at Marine's childish behavior as they heard the whole conversation between her and the princess. Just then, another voice greeted them. The girls turn around and see Marine's older brother Radical "Rad" the Raccoon and his teammates Gadget the Parrot and Crystal the Polarbear. "What's all the commotion?" Crystal asked. "We were just talking about this Valentine's party that will be held in Twinkle Park", Blaze answered. "Hey, isn't that the place Amy is always telling us about?" Crystal asked. Blaze nodded. "And Sonic invited us all to go!" Marine told them. "Oh cool!" Rad and Crystal said in unison. Gadget wasn't excited at all. "What's wrong bud?" Rad asked his best friend. "Nothing, it's just that I don't have anyone for Valentine's Day", the parrot replied in a sad tone. "Aw, don't worry Gadget, I'm sure you'll find someone! You're a smart and great guy!" Crystal told him giving him a hug to cheer him up. "Thanks Crystal", Gadget smiled hugging her back feeling a little better. "Well, we shall see each other tomorrow for the party", Blaze said. "Yeah. See you tomorrow Blaze", Rad said as he and his team left the castle grounds and Blaze went inside her home.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Blaze and her friends, they were being spied upon from a nearby tree. It was Captain Whisker and his first mate Johnny standing on one the tree branches. "Arrr, so Blaze an' her seadog friends plan on attendin' this party in Twinkle Park?" Captain Whisker asked his first mate. "That's what they said", Johnny answered. "Perhaps we should tell the good 'ol doctor about this", suggested Whisker. "Like we have any choice", Johnny rolled his eyes. Then suddenly, they heard the branch starting to break and they fell. Johnny face planted on the dirt while Whisker fell on top of him. "Ow..." Johnny groaned. "Sorry matey..." apologized Whisker.

Later, Inside An Evil Hidden Base

A large woman with orange hair in long pig tails, a purple sleeveless shirt and skirt, yellow cape, long metallic gloves, long purple high-heeled boots, fish nets, round dark blue glasses and gray visor goggles was working on a new machine of mass destruction. She had her goggles on as she carefully worked on it. "Hey Doc!" yelled Johnny as he and Whisker entered the doctor's lab startling her and causing the machine to blow up in her face. "Who dares disrupt Doctor Ivanna Robotina?!" she growled turning behind her with soot all over her face. Both robotic pirates point at each other. "Oh, it's only you two. What did you find?" she asked her robots. "We didn't find anything important, only that Blaze and her crew are going to this party in a place called 'Twinkle Park'. I'm assumin' it be on Mobius", Whisker reported. Dr. Robotina moved her goggles back on her forehead. "The princess go to a party? What business does she have attending a party on Mobius?" she asked. The robots shrug.

"But she did mention somethin' about Sonic goin' as well", Whisker remembered. "Really now? Maybe we should inform our 'friend' Doctor Robotnik", Dr. Robotina said now interested. "Arrr, good idea ma'am!" agreed Whisker. Dr. Robotina went to her control panel and contacted her Mobian counterpart. A large bald man with a long carroty brown mustache appeared on the screen writing down a to-do list. Dr. Robotina cleared her throat catching his attention. He looked up from his notepad. "Doctor Robotina? What brings you here?" Dr. Eggman asked his Solarian counterpart. "My robots have been spying on the meddlesome princess and her friends and they found that they are planning to attend a party in Twinkle Park-" Dr. Robotina began and was cut off. "A party? I HATE PARTIES!" shouted Eggman. "As do I dear 'brother'. But there's more, Sonic the Hedgehog is going to attend as well. So what do you say? Want to ruin their fun?" Robotina asked with a wicked grin. "Very well, since that hedgehog will be there", agreed Eggman. "Good! This shall be fun!" cackled Dr. Robotina.

* * *

The second story I co-wrote with mastergamer20 (on DeviantArt). Valentine's Day is coming up and so Team Radical and Blaze are going to spend it on Mobius. But their old enemies are planning on ruining the holiday for them.

I have Dr. Ivanna Robotina (from the Sonic Super Special issue 8 comic) as the Sol World's enemy instead of Dr. Eggman Nega. This is because in my Sonic AU, Blaze's world is a female-dominated version of Mobius. She and Dr. Eggman have a sibling relationship which is why she refers to him as her "brother" (I think it be wrong if they were in love because they're basically different versions of themselves).

Isis, Aris and Leon (c) Me

Rad, Crystal & Gadget (c) mastergamer20

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	2. Hassle in Emerald Town

In Emerald Town

A familiar gang of bikers are driving around the streets of Emerald Town once more. It's the Wild Gang again. "It's good to be back!" said Jackal. "Yeah! Wooo!" exclaimed Twitchy doing a wheelie. They drove past a colorful poster on a wooden fence that caught their attention and they quickly backed up their motorcycles to see it. "Hey, it says here there's going to be a Valentine's party in Twinkle Park!" Jackal told his gang. "Cool! I Haven't crashed a party since New Year's!" said Twitchy. "Now THAT was a party to remember", Sneak smiled. "I bet some hot chicks will be there!" said Jackal imagining himself being surrounded by a lot of women.

Sneak rolled his eyes and turned to Twitchy and Crush. "Fifty Mobiums says that Jackal's gonna get rejected by every girl there", he whispered to them as Twitchy and Crush started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jackal asked. "Nothing boss", Sneak lied smiling innocently. Then Crush's stomach growled. "Crush hungry!" he said. "Then let's go grab something at the old Barrel Bar n' Grill", Jackal said. "I'm tired of that joint. Let's go somewhere else for a change", Sneak complained. "Like where?" Jackal asked him. But before he could answer, they spotted a familiar trio of children composed of a pale kitten, a yellow coyote followed by a brown rabbit. "Hey isn't that the brat who kicked our butts on Halloween?" Sneak asked. "It is!" Jackal exclaimed feeling the humiliation all over agin.

"Pleeeeease be my Valentine Isis!" Leon begged the spooky goth girl. "Go bury your nose in some stupid math book nerd!" Isis growled at him. "Yeah what she said!" Aris agreed. Leon's ears drooped with disappointment as Isis bumped into the biker feline. "Well, well, if it isn't the same brats from last time", Jackal glared down at her. "Oh it's you again..." Isis stared up at him with a deadpan expression. "Back for more butt whooping I presume?" she asked with a smirk. "Now you listen here brat..." Jackal growled at her remark. "Hey! No one talks to my Isis that way!" Leon snapped defending her. "Oh really? You'll be much easier to pound than your little girlfriend here!" Jackal cracked his knuckles ready to pound Leon as the young rabbit gulped. "No one threatens Leon...!" Isis hissed at the jaguar. Leon's eyes gleamed with joy seeing her defend him. "...Only I do that!" continued Isis with Leon sighing as his joy died. "Ha! I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Jackal took out his two laser guns and pointed them at Isis.

But before he could fire, a female white rabbit in a red jumpsuit, black lab gloves and boots, goggles and her ears in a ponytail intervened. "Hey what's like your problem picking on little kids?" she had a valley girl accent. "They started it!" Twitchy accused pointing at the kids. Jackal smiled lowering his guns and was about to say something when Isis kicked him where it hurts. "How do you like THAT freak?" Isis asked as she watched him fall down on his knees in pain. "Owwwww! Son of a-", Jackal cried trying to refrain from cursing (because I the author wouldn't allow him in order to keep the K rating of this story). "Yeah, you go girl! Like way to remember stranger danger!" the rabbit cheered her on. Isis turned to her. "We don't need you to come to our rescue lady. As you can see everything's under control. My control that is", Isis told her. "Geez, you don't have to like get all rude about it", the rabbit replied.

She then noticed Jackal's guns on the ground next to him. She picked them up and examined them then turning to him. "Really?" she asked. "These weapons are like sooo last year. Everyone who carries a gun doesn't use these anymore. I should know or else they wouldn't call me 'Portia Tiffany Rabbit', leading expert in all things technology", she said holding her head up high indicating she thought highly of herself when it comes to her expertise in technology. "I told you ya needed new guns", Sneak told Jackal as he and the other Wild Gang members started laughing along with Isis.

Jackal growled at them as he tried to get himself up. "That cheese breath punk...laughing while I'm pain...and that BRAT laughing with him..." he said quietly to himself as he finally got himself up back on his feet and fixed his glare on Sneak. Before the rat knew it, Jackal's face was in his, and boy is he mad! Sneak immediately stopped laughing. "Y-you know I was only kidding right boss? I wasn't _really _laughing at-" Jackal yanked him by his jacket. "You think it's funny what happened to me?" he yelled in his face. "N-no..." Sneak sweated nervously. "I did!" Isis exclaimed happily. Jackal ignored her and smiled when he spotted a nearby trash can. "Let's see how funny you think it is when I give you a taste of your own medicine you sadistic punk!"

Jackal dragged Sneak and stuffed him inside the trash can sealing the lid with heavy duty tape. "Who turned out all the lights?!" Sneak yelled from inside. Jackal knocked the trash can on it's side and he kicked it as hard as he could making it roll into a tree. "Ow!" Sneak cried as Jackal grinned with satisfaction. "Aw man! That was hilarious! High five dude!" Isis laughed uncontrollably giving Jackal a high five. Portia was not impressed. "You people are like so crazy ya know that? I'm out of here", she said walking away from the scene. "Wait honey bunny, don't go!" Jackal cried going after her as the trash can rolled back. "Can someone get me outta here?!" Sneak shouted. "Don't worry buddy I'll save you!" Twitchy exclaimed as he magically took out a giant crowbar and pried the lid off. "Whoa! You stink Sneak!" Twitchy covered his beak. "Ya think birdbrain?" Sneak asked sarcastically.

Portia saw Jackal coming after her. "Like go away you crazy cat dude! You're such a jerk!" she told him. "Only to Sneak, but I would never be mean to you!" Jackal said trying to sweet talk her. "Whatever!" she said not buying it. "You know tomorrow there's going to be a Valentine's party at Twinkle Park and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" he asked smiling at her sweetly. "Ew! As if loser!" she rejected him. But as she tries to leave again, Jackal throws himself on the ground and hugs Portia's legs looking up at her with puppy eyes. "Like let me go! Don't make me hurt you!" she threatened trying to shake him off. "Aw come on honey bunny!" he pleaded but that made her even more angry. "Stop calling me that!" she shouted then grabbed him putting him in a head lock. "Ack! So out of shape!" Jackal yelped as Portia. "You are like so right! Now say 'uncle'!" she demanded. "What?!" Jackal exclaimed. "You heard me! Say it!" she said. "No!" Jackal refused but Portia made her grip tighter almost to the point of choking him. "Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" he cried. "Good", Portia smiled letting him go as he gasped for even air. "Now leave me alone!" she told him. "Now _that _was even better!" Isis laughed with a sick smile. "I don't feel like dirt anymore", Sneak smiled. "Ok, now that was even more embarrassing than Halloween..." Jackal stood up.

"You got that right!" Isis laughed pointing at him. "At least now I can finally quench my thirst for revenge!" Jackal cracked his knuckles again glaring down at Isis. "I'm not in the mood. Later losers", she said walking away with Aris and Leon following behind. "Get back here! We still have a score to settle!" Jackal bellowed at them. "Come on Jackal, we got better things to do", Sneak said. Jackal turns back at him glaring at him.

* * *

The Wild Gang return and have an unpleasant reunion with Isis. Jackal falls for a rabbit girl who has no interest in him all.

Isis, Aris, Leon & Portia Tiffany Rabbit (c) Me

The Wild Gang (Jackal the Jaguar, Sneak the Rat, witchy the Pigeon & Crush the Mole) (c) mastergamer20


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Robotina, Captain Whisker and Johnny arrived on Mobius to meet up with Dr. Eggman. "Here we are boys, the grand planet Mobius", Robotina told them. Johnny looked around not impressed. "Still the same since our last visit", he said. "That doesn't matter. Remember we are here to discuss our plan to ruin Valentine's Day", Robotina reminded him. They enter Dr. Eggman's hidden base. "Hmph! About time you three arrived!" grunted Eggman. "Sorry dear 'brother', but I had an emergency to tend to", apologized Robotina. "You mean the sale at the shoe store?" Johnny said as his creator glared at him. "Sorry ma'am..." he apologized sheepishly.

The four villains sat down at a meeting table. "Now to get down to business", Eggman cleared his throat. "I have been working on a new Metal Sonic and I was thinking we should send him to wreck the party". "Wouldn't Sonic just trash him like all the other ones?" Johnny asked. "Ah, but that's just it! Sonic can't destroy him if he cannot recognize him!" Eggman smiled at the three confused Solarians. "I created a new engine made of morphable metal so Metal Sonic can disguise himself as any type of Mobian he chooses!" explained Eggman. "Brilliant! If all else fails, we can just make a giant robot and stomp on the party", said Dr. Robotina standing up from her chair. "Arrr, what can me an' Johnny do?" asked Whisker. "You can go to the party in disguise as well and spy on the little maggots", answered Robotina. "Sweet! I always wanted to go undercover!" Johnny said excitedly. "Arrr matey, ye be watchin' too many spy movies", he told him. "Yeah, so?" Johnny crossed his arms. "We're pirates, not spies", Whisker replied. "We can be the first spy pirates! Have an open mind cap'n", Johnny told him. "Arrr...I can never understand yer reasonin' matey", Captain Whisker shook his head. Dr. Robotina facepalmed herself sliding her hand down her face in annoyance. "Minions..." she said. "Agreed", Eggman empathized.

The next day, it was Valentine's Day and Blaze, Marine and Team Radical arrive on Mobius through Sol Control. "It's good to be back on Mobius!" Rad said inhaling a big gulp of Mobian atmosphere. "Yeah, so let's go find Sonic", Crystal said.

Elsewhere

Isis stumbled upon the villains in her hometown and spied on them. Hearing they were planing on ruining Valentine's Day, she immediately wanted in on it. "Hello evildoers", she greeted them. "Well, well, aren't you one of Sonic's friends?" Eggman asked. "That's what he thinks. So I heard you guys going to wreck Valentine's Day right?" she asked. "Yes and you're not going to stop us little girl!" barked Dr. Robotina. "Who said I was? I want in on it and I have a plan in mind that will be sure to have your enemies begging on their knees!" Isis told them. The villains liked where this was going and let her join their cause. "The plan I so cleverly devised is that I go to the party to distract the heroes and have your blue robot Sonic come along in disguise. At the right time, he can start wrecking the place and fight the heroes as another distraction while you guys take what means the most to them", Isis explained. "And that is what exactly?" Eggman asked. "Their girlfriends Blaze and Crystal!" Isis answered. "How do you know this will work? Sonic and Rad will come after us knowing that we have their girlfriends", Johnny pointed out. "Don't worry about that, I have something very special planned for that part", Isis replied with a wicked grin.

Back With Our Heroes

The Mobians and Solarians are reunited once more. "Hey Blaze, glad you could make it", Sonic greeted the fiery princess. "I wouldn't miss this for anything", she smiled at him. "So when does this party start?" Crystal asked. "In about a few hours", Tails answered. "Great! That's enough time for me", Rad said. "For what?" Crystal asked. "It's a surprise", he winked at her. "Come with me Sonic", Rad said grabbing Sonic's wrist taking him with him. "You guys hang out in Station Square until the park opens. We'll be back...I think...?", Sonic told them a little confused at the end of his sentence. He turned to Rad. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked confused. "To get our girls Valentine's gifts", Rad told him. "Cool! Blaze is gonna be really surprised!" Sonic said giving the raccoon a thumbs up.

* * *

A lot goes on in this short chapter from the villainous Eggman and Robotina discussing their plans to ruin Valentine's Day for Sonic and his friends to Isis joining up with them and our heroes reuniting.

Isis the Cat (c) Me

Team Radical (c) mastergamer20

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archiecomics


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take too long for the guys to come back. Crystal and Blaze were surprised to them holding stuff. "For you", Rad said giving Crystal a small box wrapped in pink and red wrapping. She opened it and saw a golden necklace with s locket on it. "You got this for ME Raddy?" she asked with her eyes shining. "Only for the coolest girl around", he smiled starting to blush. Then Crystal kissed him and Rad made a silly face and blushed a bright pink. Sonic handed Blaze a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Blaze couldn't help but blush a little. "I don't know what to say...No one has ever given me flowers and candy before..." she said. "Well now someone has", Sonic smiled at her. Blaze kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

Just then, the park opened and a lot of people rushed in. Sonic was amazed with how Twinkle Park hasn't changed much since his adventure chasing Eggman and stopping Chaos and how it was all decorated to fit the Valentine theme. "This place hasn't changed a bit, except for all the Valentine decorations", Sonic said. "This place looks wonderful", Blaze commented. "Amy was right, this place is amazing", Crystal said with the rest of her team agreeing. "Well let's stop yappin' and start enjoyin'!" Marine exclaimed excitedly and raced off to find the food and refreshments. "Um, maybe you should go keep an eye on her Tails", Sonic told Tails. "Sure thing Sonic", Tails agreed and flew after Marine. "Maybe you should go with them too Gadget", Rad told his friend. Gadget nodded and went after Tails and Marine too.

Back In Emerald Town

Isis had returned back to her hometown to carry out the plan. She went over to her friend Aris the Coyote's house. She found him playing in the mud in his front yard. "Hey doofus", she told him. Aris looked up from the mud. "Oh hiya Isis!" he greeted with a grin showing he had mud in his teeth as well. Isis had her hands behind her back. "Today is that day I despise the most and there's a party in Twnkle Park..." she began making it sound like some inspirational speech. Aris just stared at her in normal half-wittedness. "Oooh, ah love partehs!" he said. "Yeah, yeah. So you're coming with me...", she felt like she was going to hurl at what she was about to say. "...as MY VALENTINE..." she said disgusted trying to keep herself from hurling. Aris was excited. "Yaaay! Ah git to a parteh with mah bestest friend as mah valentine!" he hugged her tightly almost squeezing the air out of her. Just then, Leon happened to be walking by and sees his friends hugging. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked them. "Isis said she'll be mah valentine! Isn't that great?!" Aris told him joyfully. Leon was shocked and heart-broken. "But she was supposed to be MY valentine", he said sadly. "Well I made my choice, come on Aris, let's go", Isis said dragging the hillbilly coyote by the back of his blue overalls leaving Leon sad and alone. ("Can't have that nosy nerd hanging around or he'll figure out my plans!") Isis thought. Leon decided to follow them still holding onto false hope that he could still have Isis as his Valentine.

At Twinkle Park

The Wild Gang arrive. "Oooh, it's so colorful!" Twitchy's eyes dilated. "Hmph, a little _too _colorful for my taste", Jackal said not interested in the decorations. "Now to find me a cute girl for my Valentine!" he said then smelled something really bad coming from behind him. "Ugh! Sneak didn't I tell you to take a shower before we came?" Jackal held his nose. "I did! Ten times! Using different shampoos! Including tomato juice and perfume!" Sneak snapped utterly embarrassed. "Don't forget YOU'RE the one who stuffed me in a trash can yesterday!" Sneak reminded. "Shut up Sneak! I'm gonna to walk around solo so you don't scare off any girls with your stench!" Jackal declared. "Fine! Bet I can get a valentine before you!" Sneak challenged. "Betting against your own leader eh? You're on! But I doubt you'll get any chicks since you smell like a garbage dump!" Jackal accepted teasing Sneak. "Someone will like me! Even if I smell bad..." Sneak said realizing Jackal may be right. "All right then. Winner gets to keep the girl for a date tomorrow and loser has to dye his fur PINK!" Jackal raised the stakes. "Deal!" Sneak shook his hand to seal the bet.

The two set off in different directions, with Twitchy staying with Sneak and Crush going with their leader. "Wow Sneak, think you can really win this bet?" Twitchy asked believing he was going to see his best friend with pink fur tomorrow. "No, but I have to try. There has to be a girl out there who will like me right?" Sneak asked needing reassurance. "I'm sure there is. After all I like you", Twitchy smiled. "You mean as a brother right?" Sneak asked hoping Twitchy didn't mean what he thought he meant. The pigeon nodded giving him a hug with Sneak sighing in relief.

* * *

The party has started and Isis is setting her dastardly plan into motion while Sneak and Jackal make a bet.

Isis, Aris & Leon (c) Me

Team Radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20

All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	5. Chapter 5

Isis and Aris were now there as well. Sonic spotted them through the crowd of people. "Hey, it's Isis and Aris!" Sonic pointed as he and the others made their towards them. "So, decided to come after all?" Sonic asked the kitten. "Yeah, but like you said, only for the refreshments", Isis told him. Blaze eyed her suspiciously. "Something wrong Blaze?" Crystal asked noticing. "Do you find it peculiar that Isis decided to come to a party on a holiday she hates?"Blaze asked. Isis heard her. "Don't worry about me princess, I'll behave..." she smiled in an adorable yet very creepy way. "I sense something is amiss..." Blaze told herself slightly daunted by the young kitten. "Are you sure you're alright?" Crystal asked the princess knowing something is bothering her. She turned to Sonic and Rad. "Hey guys, we're going to need to have some girl time", Crystal told them. "Are you sure?" Rad asked a little concerned. "Positive sweetie. You guys find the little geniuses and Marine. We'll catch up with you later", Crystal reassured them as the boys complied and went off to find the others.

Isis saw the whole predicament from a distance. "Sweet! All going according to plan!" Isis grinned. She then noticed something touching her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw Aris was holding it smiling at her. "Hey stupid, let go!" she demanded. "Uh, let go of what?" Aris asked cluelessly. "MY HAND you twit!" Isis yelled in face. He immediately let go. "Sorry uh, darlin'..." Aris apologized. "Don't call me that! I'm not really your Valentine!" she growled at him. "Sorry again..." he apologized again this time with his ears flopped back in fear. "Now make yourself useful and get me some food", ordered Isis crossing her arms. "Okie dokie", complied Aris and went off to find food. "Now that he's gone, time to do a little 'observing'", said Isis looking over at Crystal and Blaze with an evil grin.

She hid in some bushes close by the bench the girls were sitting on. "I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?" Crystal asked very concerned for her friend. "It's just that since Isis got here, I've had this awful feeling that something terrible might happen and I can't seem to shake it off", Blaze admitted. "That kid gives me the heebie jeebies too", Crystal agreed. ("I have that effect on everyone. But they won't know what hit them even with the princess' 'gut feelings'") Isis thought. "It's just like what Amy always says, 'don't let one rotten apple spoil the bunch'! We're here to have a good time with our boyfriends remember?" Crystal reminded her. "You're right Crystal", Blaze smiled feeling a little better. "That's the spirit! Now let's go find the others!" Crystal said lifting Blaze off of the bench.

As they left, Leon Lightfoot came by the bench the girls were sitting at a few minutes ago. "Isis? Aris?" Leon called out into the crowd of people. "Oh Isis, why would you choose Aris over me?" he groaned.

Meanwhile, Jackal and Crush were on the prowl for any attractive females and as luck would have it, Jackal spotted a familiar rabbit in a red jumpsuit getting some punch. "There's the honey bunny from yesterday!" Jackal said trying to fix his hair. "Crush don't know about this. The bunny might headlock you again..." Crush told his boss. "What do you know about women blockhead?" snapped Jackal. "Crush don't know much about females...", Crush answered as Jackal started walking over to Portia. "Maybe boss should stay here..." suggested Crush trying to stop his boss but Jackal ignored him and went over to her anyway.

* * *

Blaze knows something is wrong but will she follow her gut instincts or brush it off?

Isis, Aris & Leon (c) Me

Team Radical, Jackal & Crush (c) mastergamer20

Sonic the Hedgehog (c) SEGA


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey doll, remember me?" Jackal asked. Portia spit her punch in his face. "Ah! Dang it all!" she screamed as he wiped his face. "Like can't you take a hint?! Stop stalking me! SECURITY!" Portia yelled. "Whoa, hey calm down! I'm not stalking you! It so happens I was already here and I saw you all by yourself and I thought maybe you could use some company", Jackal told her. Just then two gorilla guards came over. "Everything all right here ma'am? Thought I heard someone calling for security", he asked. "Like everything's fine now. Thanks though", she smiled sheepishly at them as they turned to go back to their posts. She turned back to Jackal. "Hmmm...Fine then, but like none of your crazy jerk business ok?" Portia reluctantly agreed to accompany him. ("This is perfect! with Portia as my Valentine, Sneak's gonna lose big time!"), he thought.

With Sneak & Twitchy Elsewhere In The Park

The duo was having a hard time getting Sneak a valentine mostly because everyone was repelled by his smell. "This is hopeless! I'll never find a valentine! I'll be pink tomorrow!" Sneak cried almost on the verge of tears as he sat down on a bench. "Aw don't worry bestest buddy! There's plenty of Mobians on Mobius!" Twitchy said trying to cheer up his friend. "But none of them or even Solarians will come near me with this smell stuck on me like a skunk!" cried Sneak. "What's with all the annoying crying over here?" asked a strangely familiar female voice.

The duo looked up and saw Fiona Fox, whom they haven't seen since Halloween. She was wearing a black tank top, shorts and boots drinking a soda with a bendy straw. "It's that foxy lady who dressed like Harley Quinn!" Twitchy said. "I have a name pigeon peabrain", Fiona scowled at him. "Oh hey Fiona..." greeted Sneak in a depressed tone. "Why the long face rat boy?" she asked. "I don't wanna talk about it..." he refused. "Aw, you can tell me", the vixen smiled pinching Sneak's cheek in a teasing manner. "Ow. Fine then", Sneak gave in rubbing his cheek which was now a bright red. "You see, me and Jackal made a bet. Whoever doesn't have a Valentine before the party's over has to dye his fur pink tomorrow. I only agreed to get payback from Jackal for stuffing me in a trash can yesterday", Sneak explained. "That explains why you reek", Fiona said covering her nose with her free hand. "Thanks for noticing...But I swear I showered about ten times before coming here!" Sneak told her. "That's a relief..." Fiona said sarcastically.

Sneak didn't feel any better. "I'm just gonna face the music and accept the fact I'm gonna be pink tomorrow!" he cried. Fiona looked over to the side in thought. After a few minutes, she looked back Sneak. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll be your Valentine. But only for today", Fiona told him. "You would? Wait, what's the catch?" Sneak asked suspiciously. "Sounds like someone doesn't trust me. I just want to humiliate that jaguar jerk you follow around that's all", she explained. Sneak seeing that Fiona was willing to help him smiled at her accepting her offer. "Ok, you can be my Valentine", he accepted. Fiona smiled back and took his hand. "Glad I could be of help", she said. "Are you two gonna make out now?" Twitchy asked with Sneak and Fiona glaring at him. "Never mind..." Twitchy sweatdropped.

With Isis

The creepy kitten was secretly following Crystal and Blaze. She pulled out a walkie talkie and called the two mad scientists. "The princess and Crystal are separated from the others", she spoke into it. "Well done child, Whisker and Johnny will be in their path and lead them into the trap!", said Dr. Robotina's voice through the walkie talkie. "Good. So now I can go get my new 'toy'", she grinned wickedly. Just then she hears a familiar and unpleasant voice behind her. "Isis! I'm so glad I found you!" It was Leon. She quickly hid the walkie talkie behind her back. "Oh great...Just what I need, another loser...What the heck do you want nerd?" Isis hissed at him though she already knew what this was about. "I just want to be your Valentine!" he said. Isis rolled her eyes at him. "I chose Aris, so buzz off already!" she growled more menacingly than normal. Leon put his foot down. "No! I loved you longer than Aris so you're supposed to be with me today!" he got down on his knees. "Isis the Cat, on this day I give you my heart!" he told her. "Hmm...No one has ever told me 'no' before..." Isis thought out loud. Leon eyes gleamed hoping his speech worked. "Well, if you insist..." she gave him a small smile and turned to Aris who just arrived with popcorn, cotton candy and soda in his arms. "Aris, get me a butter knife. I've always wanted to dissect a rabbit...", Isis said darkly with a sick, twisted grin. Leon panicked. "N-n-no! That's not what I meant at all!"

In The Gift Shop

Marine was looking around at all the interesting stuff. "Should I get a bobble head or a very cool t-shirt?" Marine asked herself. "Getting a gift for your Valentine?" Gadget asked. "I don't have a Valentine...Not sure what wacko will like a feisty sheila like me anyway" Marine replied looking back at the shelf of stuff. Tails and Gadget looked at each other as though they knew what the other was thinking. "We can both be your Valentine", Tails told her. The young raccoon looked at them surprised. "You sure you two wanna share me?" she asked. "We're all good friends here", Gadget answered. "You're the best blokes a sheila could ask for mates!" Marine said hugging the two geniuses.

Then Sonic and Rad came. "There you blokes are!" Rad told them. "Rad! Guess what! Our buds here are me Valentines!" she told him. "That's nice of them", he smiled at the two young geniuses. "Where's Crystal and Blaze?" Marine asked noticing the girls weren't there. "They needed have some 'girl time'. But don't worry I'm sure they'll be here soon", Sonic explained reassuring her hoping he was right.

* * *

Jackal and Sneak manage to find Valentines, but who will win the bet?

Leon tries to persuade Isis to be his Valentine but she interprets his words in a much darker sense :D

Where are Blaze and Crystal and who will they encounter?

The Wild Gang & Team Radical (c) mastergamer20

Isis, Portia, Leon & Aris (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	7. Trouble Amiss!

Blaze and Crystal were roaming around Twinkle Park trying to find their friends. Captain Whisker and Johnny who were disguised as a Mobian walrus and shark spotted them. "Thar they blow matey!" pointed Whisker. "Remember the plan cap'n?" Johnny asked. "Arrr. Of course I do matey!...Er, what be the plan again?" he asked. Johnny sighed in irritation. "We lure the girls into the photo booth where they'll be knocked out by the flash, take them to Eggman's robots and they'll take care of the rest", Johnny explained. "Gotcha matey!" Whisker said.

They approached the girls. "Good afternoon ladies!" Whisker greeted. "Who are you?" Blaze asked not seeing that these "Mobians" were Whisker and Johnny. "We're here to offer you a free photo shot!" Johnny said. "A free photo? Sure! Just let us find our boyfriends and we'll take it!" Crystal said. "There's no need for that lassy! You can take a photo together!" Whisker suggested. "Besides, you only get _ONE _free photo", added Johnny. "I guess we can take another photo with them later. They can pay for them", Crystal figured. "There ya go lassies! We will take ye there!"

Captain Whisker and Johnny escorted them to a purple and orange photo booth with a yellow curtain. "The colors seem oddly familiar", Blaze eyed it suspiciously. "It's a new paint job", Johnny explained. "Hmmm..." Blaze hummed to herself. All of this seemed familiar, especially the two "Mobians". But before she could dwell on this further, Crystal grabbed her hand and dragged her into the booth. Blaze jumped out. "What's the matter Blaze? Don't you want to have your picture taken?" she asked poking her head out of the booth. "Doesn't all this seem odd to you? Especially since the large Mobian called us 'lassies'?" Blaze pointed out. The two pirates were nervously sweating (if they could sweat) seeing how Blaze was quickly catching on to them. "Maybe he's Scottish. Just stop worrying and let's take a picture!" Crystal replied. Blaze glared at the two nervous "Mobians" and followed her friend inside.

They sat down and looked at the camera screen. "Let's make silly poses!" Crystal made a silly face sticking out her tongue and made a peace sign. "Ready for your close-up ladies?" cackled an older woman's voice. "That voice! It's-" Before Blaze could finish her sentence, a bright flash went off stunning them and making them dizzy. The pirates peeked in and carried them over their shoulders. "That was too close! I thought Blaze would figure us out for sure", Johnny said in relief. They brought the girls to some Egg Pawns. "Tie up the lasses and take them to the doctors!" Whisker ordered. The robots complied and went on their way.

Johnny took out a walkie talkie. "The princess and the polar bear are now in our possession", he said. "Excellent. Tell Metal Sonic he can come out of 'hiding'" Isis' voice ordered. "Yes boss..." complied Johnny.

Meanwhile Outside Of The Gift Shop

Our heroes were standing in front of the gift shop waiting for Crystal and Blaze to come back. "Where are they?" Sonic asked tapping his foot impatiently. "They don't usually take this long..." Rad added becoming concerned. "Maybe they needed to stop at the little sheila's room!" Marine said who was now wearing a white t-shirt with an image of the Twinkle Park logo. Suddenly, a bad odor filled the air and the heroes covered their noses and mouths. "Darn this smell!" cursed Sneak as he, Fiona and Twitchy approached them.

"What are you three doing here?" Rad asked not happy to see them. "Well excuse me, I thought this was a public place, not a heroes only private party", Fiona smart mouthed him. "Did you guys happen to see Blaze and Crystal?" Sonic asked. "I did! They were with these two weirdos and one of them sounded like a pirate!" Twitchy revealed. "There's only two guys we know that talk like pirates..." Sonic said. "Captain Whisker and Johnny!" the heroes exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, people start screaming as they see a Mobian tiger shooting out lasers terrorizing them. "What the heck is going on over there?" Sonic asked. But as if on cue to answer Sonic's question, the Mobian tiger morphed into Metal Sonic. "That's Metal Me!" he exclaimed surprised at Metal Sonic's new ability. "Thankfully there isn't a Metal Rad to make things worse!" added Rad. "Let's go stop him!" Sonic said as he, Rad and the other heroes went after Metal Sonic leaving Sneak, Twitchy and Fiona behind.

* * *

Captain Whisker and Johnny go undercover and capture Blaze and Crystal while Metal Sonic crashes the party.

Team Radical, Sneak & Twitchy (c) mastergamer20

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	8. Chapter 8

Back With Jackal, Portia and Crush

The trio is walking as Jackal tries to hold Portia's hand. She jerks her hand away from him. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. "Sorry sweetheart, with us being Valentines and all I figured-" Jackal was cut off when they heard something explode nearby. "If that's Twitchy blowing stuff up I'm going to pluck his feathers!" growled Jackal. However, it's not Twitchy but a robot Sonic he sees. "What the?! Sonic?!" Jackal said in surprise.

The robot turns his head to him. "Correction, I am METAL Sonic", the robot corrected him. Portia was amazed at the sight of Metal Sonic. "You're going to be a microwave when I'm done with you!" Jackal pulled out his laser guns and pointed them at Metal Sonic. "You're inferior weapons cannot harm me!" said Metal Sonic as his eyes glowed a brighter red. "We'll see about that!" Jackal fired at him as the robot easily dodged the lasers. Crush decided to help while Portia watched Metal Sonic in awe. "Wow, like what an awesome robot! But I wonder who built him?" she wondered.

Crush tried swinging a punch at him but Metal Sonic caught his fist and threw him at Jackal who moved out of the way. "So you like throwing things eh? Well try throwing THIS!" he charged up his laser guns and blasted a giant laser ball at Metal Sonic. He didn't move and was hit. "Ha! How do you like THAT ya piece of scrap?!" Jackal laughed. His victory was short lived however when the laser ball faded and saw that Metal Sonic had his arms in front of him in an "x" form. "WHAT?! No one can survive that!" Jackal shouted in horror. "Negative. NOTHING can destroy me!" Metal Sonic's smart remark angered Jackal. He charged at him full throttle. Portia was still observing him. "Like he's so intelligent! Whoever built him is a genius!" she said. Metal Sonic kicked Jackal and he flew backwards landing next to Portia who didn't notice him.

Jackal looked up at her. "Don't worry doll, I'll protect you!" he said as he tried to get up but Portia kicked him back down. "Forget it jerk! We're done! I found someone a lot better!" she told him as she walked away from him and towards Metal Sonic. Then a blue spinball strikes him sending him flying into a hot dog stand. "Hey Metal Me, missed me?" it was Sonic. He turned to Portia. "Don't worry ma'am, you're safe with Sonic the Hedgehog around!" he reassured her "But I was like, going to talk to him!" Portia told him disappointed. "Lady, that robot is dangerous!" Rad said as he and the other heroes arrived. "I don't care, I really like him!" Portia snapped at him.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Nice to see someone likes my creations!" Everyone looks up and sees Eggman in his hovering Egg Mobile. "Eggman!" Sonic pointed at him then Dr. Robotina appeared besides him in her own hovering aircraft similar to his. "It's a pleasure to see you all again!" she greeted. "Robotina!" Rad exclaimed. "Agreed dear sister. We missed you all so very much", Eggman said in a phony sad tone. "Cut the act Eggheads! Where's Blaze and Crystal?" Sonic demanded. "Let's just say they're taking a very long nap in an undisclosed location", answered Dr. Robotina with a grin. "Let's get 'em mates!" Marine shouted pointing at them. "Metal Sonic! let's go!" Eggman whistled as the bot emerged from the pile of hot dogs. Portia secretly stowed away on Eggman's Egg Mobile as the others pursued them. Jackal got up and saw Portia stowed away on Eggman's hovercraft. "That honey bunny will think twice before dumping me! I'm not losing that bet!" he said as he and Crush went after them too. Sneak, Twitchy and Fiona saw the whole thing too. "We should follow them. Maybe Jackal will get pummeled again", suggested Fiona. "I'm not gonna miss that!" Sneak agreed as they pursued the rest as well.

* * *

Jackal tussles with Metal Sonic and as a result, Portia takes an interest in the blue bot. The heroes follow the scientists in hopes of finding their captive lady friends.

The Wild Gang & Team Radical (c) mastergamer20

Portia (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	9. It's A Trap!

Meanwhile, Inside An Abandoned Warehouse

Blaze and Crystal slowly woke up. "Where are we?" asked Crystal. "It looks like we are in a warehouse of some kind", Blaze replied looking around. As they tried to move, they saw they were tied to chairs and struggles to break free with no avail. "Just great..." Crystal blew on her bangs. "Can you burn the ropes?" she asked. Blaze closed her eyes to summon her flames but nothing happened. "What? I can't summon my flames!" Blaze said shocked. Crystal noticed an electronic pet collar complete with tags on her neck. "I think it has something to do with that pet collar on your neck", she said. "Pet collar? I am no one's pet! It must be one of those control collars!" Blaze exclaimed. "That looks like a pet collar. Now what are we going to do?" asked Crystal concerned about their safety.

"Stay put, that's what! Yer now prisoners of the doctors!" said a creepy voice from the shadows. Blaze knew who it was. "Show yourself Whisker!" she said. Whisker and Johnny stepped out from the shadows. "Arrr, why did ye have to go off an' ruin' me moment?" he asked. "I should have known it was you two in those silly costumes! My ancestor Prince Pepper could have done a much better job and he was a pirate too!" Blaze told them. "Then it's a good thing he's dead!" Johnny said as Blaze and him growled at each other. "You guys think we don't know what's going on right?" Crystal asked. "Well you're wrong. We know exactly what's going on!" Crystal continued. "You do?" Whisker asked in confusion. "Of course we do. Doctor Robotina and Eggman teamed up and plan to use as bait to destroy our our friends", Crystal said. "Well that's where ye be wrong! It wasn't the doctors' idea it be the spooky kitten's plan!" Whisker revealed and Johnny smacked his head. "Be quiet Captain!" he told him.

"Should have guessed that creepy kid was involved!" Crystal said. "You girls may know, but Sonic and Rad don't! And it's going to stay that way!" Johnny told them as he and Whisker walked out of the room leaving them alone. "Hope Sonic and Rad find us soon. I hate being a damsel in distress!" groaned Crystal. "I can empathize..." agreed Blaze

Back With Our Heroes

They chased the two mad scientists to the yard of a warehouse. "Nowhere to run! We got you now Eggheads!" Sonic shouted to them. "Correction Sonic..." Eggman smirked. "...We got YOU!" he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it and a tall electrical fence rose from the ground trapping the heroes. "It's a trap!" Gadget exclaimed. "Right, and you my darlings were foolish enough to fall for it!" cackled Dr. Robotina.

The heroes were ready to fight. "We can handle anything you throw at us!" Tails told them. "Can you?" grinned Eggman as his and Robotina's Egg Mobiles transformed into giant Egg Fighter robots. Eggman's bot was red and gray while Robotina's bot was purple and yellow. "Bring it on rodents!" Eggman said as his robot beckoned them to battle.

Meanwhile

Jackal and Crush arrived at the gate. "Dang it! There's a fence in our way! Crush, give me a boost!" Jackal ordered as the giant mole tossed his boss over the electrical fence. Crush dug under it and was in. They saw the doctors in their giant Egg Fighters battling the heroes. "Um...let's go around..." Jackal said they quietly snuck around the fight.

They find Portia with Metal Sonic in another part of the warehouse. "You should not be here rabbit female", said Metal Sonic. "I don't care. You're such an amazing machine", Portia told him. Just then Jackal bursts in pointing his guns at Metal Sonic. "Step away from my honey bunny!" he said. "I have already warned you flesh creature, your weapons are useless against me!" he said. Jackal ignored him and fired at him. Metal Sonic deflected his shots with his Black Shield and tackled him. "Get off of me you trash bot!" yelled Jackal. "As you wish", Metal Sonic threw him into a wall. "Ow..." he said.

* * *

Our heroines are trapped in an abandoned warehouse where they are confronted by Whisker and Johnny. The others are big trouble as they find out they were lead into a trap while Jackal is getting a major beatdown by Metal Sonic.

You all should know by now who the characters belong to.

Prince Pepper the Pirate (c) Me


	10. Revelations

Sonic and Rad were the only ones left standing as the others were knocked out. "Whoa!" Sonic and Rad exclaimed in unison as they dodged a blow from Eggman. "Ho, ho, ho! Too much for you rodents?" taunted Eggman. "You're never too much too handle Robuttnik!" Sonic said jumping off of the robot as Eggman tried squishing him with his fist while Robotina was trying to stomp on Rad. "Don't try running away boy, I'll crush you like the pathetic ant you are!" she said.

Rad tripped on a rock and Robotina was about to stomp on him when Sonic came to the rescue. "Thanks mate! But we can't go on like this forever! We need to find a weak spot!" Rad suggested. "Don't worry Rad, I'm good at finding weak spots!" Sonic quickly runs around the two bots confusing them momentarily and back to Rad. "There's a giant oil canister on the back of the bots, bet if we smash those then whole thing will go kablam!" Sonic informed. "Great! Let's break 'em!" Rad said taking out his nunchucks.

The duo split up. "Where did you go?!" Eggman asked looking for them. "Show yourselves!" demanded Robotina. Just then, their robots malfunctioned, shut down and fell over filling the air with dust. The scientists crawled out of their mechs coughing. "This can't be!" Eggman shouted. "I thought you said these robots were unbeatable!" Robotina shouted at him. "I don't understand! The designs were flawless!" Eggman complained. "You always say that when I beat you Egghead", Sonic told him. "Our beautiful fighting mechs! Ruined no thanks to you monsters!" cried Robotina pointing at Sonic and Rad standing over them covered in oil. "Stop you're whining and tell us where our girlfriends are and we won't have to crack any of you open!" Sonic demanded. "I'm not telling you anything!" refused Eggman. "We can't tell you rats even if we wanted to!" added Robotina. "What do you mean?' Rad asked.

"They mean that I ordered them to be quiet!" said a cynical voice. They looked up and saw Isis in a giant black cat-like robot with deadly claws. "ISIS?!" they exclaimed in unison. "Why so surprised?" she asked with a smirk. "What are you doing working with these clowns?!" Sonic asked. Instead of answering, she tried smashing them with the robot's paw. "Hey! What's your problem?" Sonic asked. "My problem? My problem is Valentine's Day! I HATE it! But since I can't destroy it, I can always ruin it for everyone else!" she laughed maniacally. "You have no right to ruin this holiday!" Rad snapped. "You're in no position to tell me what to do! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT in this baby! Hahahahaha!" Isis laughed insanely which disturbed our heroes and even the two doctors.

She tries smashing Rad with a fist but with no avail. Sonic spindashed into the mechanical monstrosity but left not even a scratch on it. Rad tried attacking with his nunchucks but had no luck either. "Man, she's tough!" Rad said. Sonic ran around the bot looking for a canister of oil on it but there wasn't one to be found. "I'm not stupid ebough to have a weak point exposed like those Egg idiots!" Isis laughed at him.

While this was happening, we now go back to check on Jackal who wasn't doing so well either. He was getting pummeled at high speeds. Metal Sonic threw him on the floor and put his foot on his head. "You had no chance against me flesh creature..." he said about to finish him off. But before he could, the rest of the Wild Gang and Fiona came. Sneak kicked Metal Sonic. "Back off metal punk! No one humiliates Jackal but me!" he said. "You dare challenge me?!" asked Metal Sonic. But before more fighting could ensue, Portia got in between them. "Like knock it off! I'm not going to let anyone else hurt him anymore!" she yelled. Sneak and the others looked at her in utter confusion including Metal Sonic.

"Why are you defending me? I do not understand..." he asked more bewildered than the others. She turned to him. "Like I'm defending you because..." she blushed "...I love you", she admitted. Metal Sonic was even more bewildered since he doesn't comprehend the emotions of living creatures. Everyone else was shocked. "Ok, this just officially got weird..." said Fiona. Portia held his claws. His systems were glitching and he felt like he was going to malfunction. Then everything returned back to normal after a few minutes and Metal Sonic felt "emotions"... He scooped up Portia in his arms and flew off wit her as the Wild Gang and Fiona watched.

"Crush don't understand what happened", Crush said. "You said it pal", Fiona agreed. "Did I just get dumped for a robot?!" Jackal asked trying to get up. "You sure did!" Twitchy grinned. "Get ready to be pinkified!" laughed Sneak. "It's definitely your color", chuckled Fiona. "Aw crap..." groaned Jackal.

* * *

The two egg scientists are defeated but they were the least of the heroes worries as Isis reveals herself to be the true master mind behind it all. Meanwhile, Portia reveals her feelings to Metal Sonic.


	11. Chapter 11

The others were up and at 'em and helping Sonic and Rad battle Isis. "Strewth! This kitten is one tough croc!" Marine exclaimed. "If only the girls were here..." Rad said which gave Gadget an idea. "I have an idea! Tails and I will distract Isis while you three go find them! It's not my best plan but it's all we can do right now" he said. "Good enough for me, let's go gang!" Sonic said leaving the two flying geniuses to fight the monstrous feline. "Take that!" Tails exclaimed as he and Gadget flew up to the robot's head and kicked it. "Cute, now it's my turn!" she said grinning menacingly at them.

Sonic, Rad and Marine searched every inch of the warehouse for the girls. "Blaze! Crystal where are you!" Marine called out into an empty room. "Marine shhh! We can't let anyone know we're here or Isis will come after us!" Rad whispered to his sister. "Sorry bro..." she apologized. They soon find the girls in the middle of the storage room. "About time you guys got here!" said Crystal.

As they approached them, Whisker and Johnny blocked their way. "Arrr, not so fast mateys!" said Whisker. "Move aside Whisker!" Rad demanded. "I don't think so ringtail! If you want to get to them you're going to have to deal with us first!" Johnny challenged them. "Fine by us!" Rad accepted. Sonic took on Johnny while Rad took on Whisker. Marine went past them and untied the girls. "You sheilas alright?" she asked. "We're fine Marine. But I I'm afraid I can't help with this control collar around my neck. It suppresses my flames", Blaze explained. "Croiky! It looks to me they tried to make you their pet! Not to worry mate, I'll get it off ya!" Marine yanked on the collar but was choking Blaze. "Oops, sorry there mate", Marine let go. "Maybe there's some kind of remote control switch that can take it off", suggested Crystal.

Marine looked around and saw a remote control with two switches on it on Whisker's belt. "Bingo! Rad get the remote control thingy from 'ol Capatin Fuzzy Face's belt!" she shouted to her brother. Rad saw what she was talking about. "Gotcha sis!" he said. But Whisker grabbed Rad's arm. "I'm not going to let ye get anywhere near me belt!" he said and tossed the raccoon into the wall. "Rad!" Crystal exclaimed now furious.

She charged at Whisker and rams him into the ground. "No one messes with my Raddy while I'm around!" she told him. "Ye'll be payin' for that dearly lassy!" Whisker said trying to get up. "Then fight me like a man!" Crystal challenged. "Very well then!" he got up and took out his robotic sword. "Have at thee lassy!" he said and swung it at the tomboy polar bear but she yanked on it and jumped on it doing a flip kick in his face. Whisker swung it at her again almost striking her. "I gotta admit, you've gotten better at fighting since the last time we fought", Crystal complimented. "Ya think so lassy?" he asked letting his guard down. "Not really!" she said and took Whisker's sword and hit him on the head with it. Rad was amazed with her and was lucky to have her as his girlfriend. "Got the remote!" she said taking it from Whisker's belt and pressed the green button. The collar fell off of Blaze's neck. She rubbed her neck. "Much better", she looked at Sonic and Johnny. "Now to turn up the heat!" she said as a small flame appeared on her finger.

* * *

With Blaze freed things are bound to get hot now!


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic and Johnny were battling at very high speeds. "Face it Sonic! I'm still faster and cooler than you!" Johnny taunted. "I know a certain birdbrain who's faster than both of us on Extreme Gear!" Sonic said as he threw Johnny into some barrels of oil. "Why you miserable little-" the speed crazy pirate was cut off when he saw Blaze join the fray. "Blaze you're alright! Wanna help me slow down this speed demon?" he asked glad to finally be reunited with her. "Did you even have to ask?" responded Blaze with a smile. "You're no match for me princess! You're just as slow as all these other meat bags!" Johnny pointed to the other heroes who all glared at him. "We shall see about that!" Blaze told him.

Johnny flew at them only to be beaten by Sonic's spin attack and Blaze's flames. He was scorched and broken into pieces as his head rolled across the floor right next to Whisker. "Oh great, I'm in pieces! Again!" complained Johnny. Whisker recovering from the blow to his head saw his first mate was defeated. "Guess I'll have to crush these roaches meself then!" Whisker said confronting the heroes. "Ready to lose Whisker" Sonic asked. "Ye'll be the one losin' here matey!" Whisker told him. His blue eye widened when they charged at him and dog piled on him, quickly defeating the large pirate. They got off of him and he broken into parts just like Johnny. "That takes care of those guys", Sonic said dusting off his hands. "But we still have to deal with Isis", reminded Rad. "Yeah. She has her own robot fighter and is...Oh my gosh! I almost forgot we left Tails and Gadget behind to distract her!" Sonic remembered. "Then we need to hurry back!" Rad agreed.

They rush back to the front of the warehouse where they see Tails and Gadget get swatted like flies by Isis' robot hand. Sonic and Rad hurry and catch them in their arms. "Tails! Buddy are you ok?" Sonic asked worried. "S-sort of..." Tails replied weakly. He and Gadget had cuts and bruises all over their body, taking a real pounding from the evil kitten. Isis spots them. "So you're girlfriends are free? Big deal. I'm still going to crush you all anyway!" her robot's foot lifted and was about to stomp them but they all moved out of the foot's shadow just in time.

"What now mates?" Marine asked worried. "There's a weak spot...inside the robot", Gadget said weakly but still able to stand. "What?" Sonic asked. "The controls", Tails answered. "But how can we get inside that monster?" Blaze asked. "That's just it, with Isis controlling that thing we can't DO anything!" Gadget explained. "She's amazingly quick-witted and will do anything to keep us from breaching her mech!" Tails added. "I have an idea. You guys create a diversion for Isis and I'll run up the mech and get to the controls! It's all we got now", Sonic suggested. Everyone agreed. "Please be careful Sonic", Blaze asked of him. "Since when am I 'careful'?" Sonic told her with a cocky attitude. Blaze smiled knowing that was true about the blue blur.

* * *

The pirates are defeated and Sonic comes up with a small plan to save the day from Isis' wrath.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey emo kitty! Come and claw on this!" Marine taunted shaking her behind at her. "I'M NOT EMO!" Isis snapped about to attack her but was sidetracked with another taunt. "You're grandfather was a professional lawyer!" Gadget teased. "No one talks about my granddad like that! He was a grave digger!" Isis yelled. As she was occupied with trying to smash the others, Sonic had ran up the robot's back and buzzsawed his way through the back of the robot's head.

Isis turned around in shock. "How did you-?!" "Hey Isis, you know you're BIG trouble when this is over right?" Sonic said with his fists on his hip looking at her disapprovingly. "But how did you manage to get inside my impenetrable robot?!" she asked completely dumbfounded and shocked. Sonic smiled. "Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius! You should've figures that out already". "Oooh! Emo kitty got burned!" Marine yelled up to Isis. "I'm not emo! Just shut up already! You're annoying!" Isis yelled back in annoyance. "Pbbbb!" Marine stuck her tongue out at her. "Well you're not getting past me without a fight blue!" said Isis putting her fists up. "I'm not going to fight you", Sonic told her not wanting to tackle a 9 year-old. "What's the matter blue? Afraid I'll do what the Egg idiots couldn't do?" Sonic knew she was taunting him but didn't take her too seriously. He looked past her and spindashed into the controls, destroying them. "You idiot! What did you do?!" screamed Isis not believing what she saw.

The robot malfunctioned as sparks flew and it fell over on top of the warehouse, reducing it to rubble. Sonic leaped out of the robot holding Isis up by the back of her shirt. "Told you I'm not careful", he winked at Blaze. "So what punishment shall we bestow upon her?" asked Blaze. "Throw her in the slammer!" Marine shouted throwing her arms into the air. "But she's too young to go to jail", Tails retorted. "Aw phooey!" Marine grunted disappointed and crossed her arms. "Let's bring her back to her folks and see what they have to say about all this", suggested Crystal suggested.

"Oh howdy Isis! Ah was lookin' all ovah for ya and now ah found ya!" The others turned around and saw Aris and Leon. They notice the toppled robot. "What's with with the toppled robot?" Leon asked. "Nothing big, just a little fight happened, that's all", Rad explained. "Sorry to say this Aris, but Isis is in HUGE trouble and you're date with her is over", Sonic told the coyote making his ears droop in sadness. "It wasn't a date! At least when I'm grounded I won't have to see these losers for a while..." mumbled Isis. Sonic heard her. "Oh really?" he asked her with a sly smile plastered on his face. The kitten's blue eyes widened with alarm. "No! Oh please no! Anything but _THAT_!" Isis pleaded holding her hands together. This surprised everyone. "I promise I'll be a good girl and never try to ruin another holiday ever again!" she said with her ears drooping and looking at him with puppy eyes. Isis trying to be cute frightened everyone.

Sonic stared at her for a minute making up his mind. "What you did was terrible and I can't let that slide. Valentine's Day isn't over yet so you're going to be _BOTH _Aris and Leon's Valentine", Sonic decided making both 10 year-old boys happy. Isis' puppy eyes quickly turned to burning rage and flailed like a mad cat. "Let me go you sorry excuse for a hero! I won't do _THIS_! I'd rather die than be stuck with them!" she continued flailing trying to free herself from the teenage hedgehog's grasp. Sonic puts her on a leash and gives it to an ecstatic Leon.

Back In Twinkle Park

Isis was in a swan-shaped boat sitting between Leon and Aris. She couldn't stand it and was twitching, on the brink of losing her sanity. "It's my dream come true! Finally being able to spend Valentine's Day with you Isis!" Leon hugged her. "Uh, mahne too!" Aris hugged her too. Isis lost it. "HEEEELLLLP!" she shouted struggling to escape the ride and them.

After receiving that "punishment", our heroes went back to enjoying Valentine's Day and watched fireworks for the party finale. "Man, glad that's all over", Sonic said in relief talking about their battles from earlier. "You said it", Rad agreed. He turned to Blaze.

Just then, the Wild Gang and Fiona came by. "Hey guys", Fiona greeted. Then slowly coming up from behind was an extremely embarrassed Jackal who was now pink. "What happened to him?! Did he crash into a cotton candy machine?! Ha, ha, ha!" Rad laughed his guts out. "Shut up Ringtail!" Jackal snapped at him. "Better, we made a bet and he lost! The loser had to dye his fur pink tomorrow but I couldn't wait so I made him do it today!" explained Sneak.

They then hear some more laughing. It was Portia who was ironically eating some cotton candy and holding Metal Sonic's hand. "That is like totally the funniest thing I've seen all day!" she laughed. "You are happy now right?" asked Metal Sonic. "Like of course!" Portia kissed him on the cheek making him spark. Sonic and the others were very uncomfortable seeing that. "How did he...?" Sonic asked not sure what to think of that. "Don't ask..." Fiona told him.

Meanwhile, On Planet Solaria

Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotina were arguing like sibling children, pinning the blame on each other for their defeat. The two pirates, who were now reassembled sat back watching the verbal altercation for their own amusement. "Should we tell 'em it's all the kitten lass' fault?" Whisker asked his first mate. "And stop the fighting between the two fat eggs? This is comedy gold! Besides, I'm sure they'll figure it out...eventually", Johnny answered putting his hands behind his head and reclining on his chair. "Arrr, you may be right Johnny", said Whisker as they relaxed themselves and continue watching the two scientists fight.

* * *

Isis is brought down and appropriately punished while the story comes to a happy close (for the most part).

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
